A deadly Playground
by BeautyShockSailorV
Summary: Naraku is finally going to kill Inuyasha and everyone else in his way... by turning them to little Kids! Now everyone must get along to stay alive!InuXKag MirXSan SessyXRin KogaXAyame, and some other love triangles! Plz read!Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1 Being Lured

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it's the owner's.

Author note: okay you guys this is my 2nd story! All the characters are from Inuyasha except Hayo, I made him up. Anyway I know some of Inuyasha but not all of it. If there is any details I missed please let me know! Thanks for everything! Please review!

Another thing! If you see a character name at top that means it's their perspective.

A Deadly Playground

Kagome

'Why does school have to be so hard now?' Kagome thought. She let out another sigh. 'If Inuyasha actually let me back in my time more often…then maybe. Maybe school would be easier.'

"Kagome!" She heard. Kagome turn around and she saw Hojo riding his bike towards. "I finally caught up to you." Hojo said

"Oh hey Hojo," kagome said with a smile.

"How's your inertia rash? Kagome it's not healthy when you keep get ill. Here some healthy veggies shakes. It will help your immune system. Well got to run, bye!" Then Hojo handed her the bottles of shakes and rode off in the distant.

"Kagome we just saw what happen," Eri, one of Kagome's three friends, said. Next to her was Kagome other two friends, Yuka and Ayumi.

"What… are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"With Hojo! He totally in to you. You should go out with him!" Yuka said throwing her hands in the air. "I mean he isn't hiding it!"

"What about her other jealous boyfriend? What if he tries to kill Hojo! Maybe that's why Kagome not going to dates!"Ayumi said.

'That's not why. I always in the feudal era, I don't get chances that much. And if Inuyasha did find out Hojo, what will happen. I mean every time Koga makes a comment but me he tries to kill.' Kagome started to imagine. When Koga takes Kagome's hand. Then Koga says "There not a day I don't think about you." Then Inuyasha comes swinging his sword at Koga. 'But Koga is a demon and is fast…It will be over for Hojo.' Kagome thought.

"Hm? Kagome? Are you there?" Yuka asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, I just doze off." Kagome said. Then she saw her brother Sota running towards them.

"Sis!" he stopped in front of them leaned on his knees to catch his breath. "We have to go home!"

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha came and left!" Sota said.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked full of concern.

"Ahh…our dog got out again." Kagome lied with gritted teeth "Got to go! Bye!"Then kagome grab Sota's hand and dragged him back to the shrine. 'I can't believe this happening again. Why can't he listen?' she thought.

Before they started to climb Kagome put her hands on her hips and started to breathe. Then she saw Sota staring at her.

"What?"Kagome yelled. He didn't say anything. He was staring at her, he has staring passed her.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from behind. Kagome filled with rage, turn around and screamed "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha plunged into the ground. From hitting the ground, it made a "boom" sound. Then Kagome march up the stairs.

Sango

"I wonder when Kagome and Inuyasha are coming back." Shippo said. Rolling on the ground eating the candy Kagome gave him.

"I would assume any moment now when Inuyasha and Lady Kagome will return." Miroku said "shall we meet them there?"

"Yeah! I want see Kagome!"Shippo cheered. They all headed out to the well where Inuyasha and Kagome magically travel through time in. On their way out there Sango felt a hand on her butt. "SMACK!" Sango hand had slap Miroku in his face leaving a red glowing handprint.

"Stupid lecherous MONK!" Sango yelled.

"He will never learn." Shippo said 'my thoughts exactly.' Sango thought.

They came up front of the well were Kagome and Inuyasha only can go through. 'I wonder… why is it only Kagome and Inuyasha that can go through?' Sango thought to herself. Shippo was on Sango's lap still eating that lollipop when Sango sat on the log. Miroku sat down next to her, who still had that handprint on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked Sango

"Naraku… he hasn't been destructive lately. I worried, it's been too quiet. I think he is has a plan. That is going to be difficult, to overcome." Sango said with thoughtful tone.

Ayame

'I have to find the virgin wolf tooth, for grandpa.' Ayame thought to herself. Then she ran into Koga they booth bump back.

"Ayame!" Koga said with a surprise and a growl voice. Nerveless he helps her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"Now tell me, what you are doing here."

Naraku

"Go Kanna, go to do your duties" Naraku said.

Kanna left without a word.

Hakudoshi

Naraku's saimyohso came to visit Hakudoshi. He got the message. 'So it seems he really going to kill Inuyasha this time. My turn is to mess with the wolfs' he thought

Kagura

'I want to be free again and Kohaku needs to.' Kagura thought. She knows that he isn't brainwashed anymore. For days they have been waiting in cave for Naraku's orders.

Then Kanna came.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

**Author note: Here is the 2****nd**** chapter! The next chapter you will be seeing some Kiddos, Im just trying to build up the plot!**

**I love snowy owls: you just made my day! Thnx for being my reviewer!**

**Don't be afraid to critic me, I want to be better! **

**A Deadly Playground**

Kagura

"What does he want us to do?" Kagura asked in annoyance.

"Kagura you must go after Kikyo," Kanna said in her monotone voice "and distract her."

"Fine, Kohaku lets go." Kagura said in a demanding voice.

Kohaku started to stand up. "Kohaku, you have other orders," Kanna said plainly "Kagura you must do this alone. That's Naraku wishes".

'What does Naraku tend to do with Kohaku? Does he know that he not brainwashed anymore? Is he going to kill him? No, he would know that I am involved in it too. What if he wants to jewel shard back? Why am I going after Kikyo? What does Naraku have in mind now?' Kagura thought then got on her feather. She looked at Kohaku once more. 'I'm sorry, if anything happens to you'. Then she left.

Rin

"I smell Naraku, Rin stay here." Sesshomaru said and left. 'That's was 15 minutes ago.' Rin recalled.

"Jaken, when is Lord Sesshomaru coming back?" Rin asked.

"Whenever he gets back! You impossible brat! I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru keeps a mortal like you around!" Jaken kept babbling until he realized that she wasn't listening. She jump off of Ah-Un and asked "Can I looked for food?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Be back soon though." The imp said blankly. Then Rin ran off into the forest.

Sesshomaru

"It was only an doll." He said. He looked around.

'What is he planning?' he thought. Then he heard Rin's scream. He ran fast, back to the imp who was panicking and crying.

"What happen?" Sesshomaru demanded with full anger.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! That boy kidnapped Rin!" the imp batter out.

'That doll was a diversion; he meant to get Rin the whole time.' Sesshomaru thought while being angry at himself. 'I can track them with their sent.'

Koga

He left Ayame and continued to walk. 'The legendary virgin wolf tooth, it was pose to help the wolf demons get more protection. Ayame was really serious of finding it since not once she talked about marriage.'

Then he heard Ayame scream, when he was going to track her scent. It was pointing upward. In the sky he saw Ayame bleeding and being carried by Naraku's creatures: Hakudoshi.

Kagome

Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. They were once again hunting down Naraku. Everyone heard slaps from Sango hitting Miroku again. On their way to a village, they heard a rumor of a suspicious, barrier.

So they headed out there.


	3. Chapter 3 The Barrier

**Author Note: I forgot to mention a disclaimer last chapter but I will fix that right away!**

**As I mention last chapter (sorry for it being shorter) you will see the Kiddos**

**Plz review or PM me. Tell me how to be BETTER!**

**A Deadly Playground**

Sesshomaru

He finally caught up with Kohaku, and then he ran into a barrier, that glowed a pinkish color. Sesshomaru who was determined getting Rin back, he used his claws to try and rip open the barrier but his claws went right threw the barrier. He tried to pull away from the barrier, it didn't let him. So he just went all the way through. Kohaku left walked out of the barrier. Sesshomaru pick up Rin and tried to do the same but it only repelled him. He and Rin were stuck inside the barrier. They were trapped in Naraku's barrier.

Koga

He ran to a plain field fallowing Hakudoshi and Ayame. There was a pink barrier that had Sesshomaru and a girl in it. Hakudoshi dropped Ayame inside the barrier. Koga ran inside the barrier, and turn bleeding Ayame over. She lost a lot of blood.

'This is all my fault. She… she might…survive any… longer. She is suffering because of me. The blood. There not much time left. Why Ayame? Why did you have to be here at this time?' Koga thought sorrowfully.

When Koga looked up he saw Inuyasha brother, standing above them. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword.

"Don't kill her! She might live." Koga yelled knowing he was lying to himself. Sesshomaru said nothing. 'It may just end her pain' Koga thought before Sesshomaru slashed his sword.

Kikyo

She was healing wounded soldiers back in a camp. Every one of those soldiers was grateful for her kindness. They yelled "Priestess! Priestess!" Until the wind arrived, she drew her bow and Kikyo shot an arrow in the forest. The soldiers looked at Kikyo as if she gone crazy. Laughing, Kagura step out of the forest. "You missed Priestess."

"Next time I won't." Kikyo said sternly.

Tornadoes (not tomatoes) arose they were after the wounded people. Using Kikyo's arrows to block them, Kikyo yelled at the soldiers "Get out of here now!"

When Kikyo notice all of them almost gone she drew another arrow, and realized that this was her last arrow. She couldn't miss this time.

Inuyasha

They came across a plain field that had a big pink dome. Inuyasha started to smell unpleasant things: blood, Sesshomaru, and Koga.

Inuyasha felt a little annoyed. "What's wrong Inuyasha, you looked… I don't know…annoyed?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, I know were Naraku's lead." Inuyasha snorted. He was trying to somehow change the subject. He knew that both Sesshomaru and Koga were after Naraku.

When they stop to see that Koga and Sesshomaru and Ayame and Rin inside the barrier. 'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha thought.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled "What happen?" Inuyasha hated when Kagome evens talks to that damn creature.

"Kagome! Get out of here now! Don't get in the barrier! It's a trap!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. His brother and his rival was both trap in the same trap. "Look at them. They're both helpless!" Inuyasha continued to laugh.

"Shut up" both Koga and Sesshomaru said at once.

"Sit boy" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha stopped laughing when he kissed the ground. "They are in trouble and you're laughing."

"Hey, it's not my fault they fell for a trap." Inuyasha said standing back up.

"SIT!" Kagome said again. Inuyasha hit the ground again.

"You can be a little nicer, Inuyasha" Sango said getting off of Kirara.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it's not like you never fell for Naraku's trap." Shippo said.

"Shut up!" Bang! Inuyasha hit Shippo in the head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said evilly "SIT BOY!"

Once again Inuyasha hit the ground. "Why me?" Inuyasha whined.

Of course Inuyasha got back up. Then Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kohaku appeared.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried. Kohaku ran into the barrier. Sango followed Kohaku luckily Miroku stopped her. Making Inuyasha not do that job. Inuyasha drew out his sword and went after Hakudoshi. While battling he notice that Sesshomaru was going after Kohaku. It all made sense now. Kohaku kidnapped Rin, lured him here. Sango went in the barrier and protected Kohaku from Sesshomaru. Who just stop then. Miroku went in to support Sango. Hakudoshi manage to knock Inuyasha down on the ground. Kanna to scared Shippo and Kirara into the barrier. Then I saw a pink glow hitting Hakudoshi in the shoulder. He went after her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha manage to yell as he got in front of her. He didn't get stab, he was throw in with Kagome in the Barrier. They got up. Everyone seemed to be quiet.

Appeared outside of the barrier, was a boy who looked young; 5 or 4 years old. He had gray and orange clothes with short white hair. He pulled out a gold looking flute and started to play. Sesshomaru grew smaller, then Koga started to do the same. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha screeched. Then Sango and Miroku grew smaller. 'Why aren't they seeing what I'm seeing?' Inuyasha thought.

Passed out Ayame grew smaller too. Inuyasha turn around saw Kagome growing smaller. Freaking out Inuyasha was unable to speak, his facial expression was the same when Kagome 'sits' him. Then he grew dizzy and felt drunk. As the world started to look bigger. Everyone dropped. They looked like little kids. He too dropped, in the big confusing world.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion, Clothes and Giggles

_**Author note: thnx for everyone who is reading it! I have been working so hard on it. Plz review or PM me, I love what you guys have to say. There is a poll up just for this chapter. You should check it out! Enjoy! (gotta run and hide from Sesshy) Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha**_

**A deadly Playground**

Kagome

'I feel, light like a feather' Kagome's first thought. She opens her eyes. The first thing she saw was Koga marching up to passed out Inuyasha, holding his dear life his clothes, that was overly large. He was clutching with white knuckles. Koga looked different. Though, she couldn't pinpoint it. So she assumed it was a dream. Until Koga finally got to Inuyasha with a pissed looked. Then he kicked him. Inuyasha jumps up awake. "Oi! What the hell that was for you stupid mutt!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Inuyasha stare at himself. Then Koga. "We turned into kids" he mutters. She hasn't had a clue what going on, so this must be a dream for her. The two started to argue. She ignored them. Then sat up, she realized that her clothes too were falling off. Luckily her bag was next to her. She digs in it then found safety pins. She fixed up her clothes. Her clothes were able to stay on her. Everyone but us three was asleep. She walked up to the fighting boys. She also notices how cute their voices were. She yawned and still felt so tired. When she standing in front of them, they even didn't notice her.

"Sit" Kagome mutters calmly. Inuyasha plummet the ground. Koga looks at Kagome and stares at her. Then she safety pin his clothes. "Thank you Kagome," Koga said warmly and he takes her hands "This is why I fell in love with you. You are to kind" Inuyasha punch or _tried, _but Koga dodges it.

"Inuyasha? Why doesn't your clothes all baggy on you?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, because this was made to fit me forever. It will always fit me." Inuyasha snorted. His ears twitch. 'Wow his ears are soo cute!' Kagome thought. Giggling, she reaches up to his ears. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha said nervously. She started to rub them, while see was giggling. Koga looked so shocked. They all stared at the childish Kagome.

"Get off of me!" shouted Inuyasha backing up. "Don't touch my ears!"

Kagome looked utterly destroyed. She sat down on the ground.

"Kag…ome?" both Inuyasha and Koga said.

"All…I wanted is… to touch his…ears" Kagome's voice started to shake. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Looked what you did, mutt! You made her cry!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. Then he turns to Kagome to cheer her up. "Kagome, forget that mutt! If you want you can touch my tail!"

She shook her head no. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, having a pouty face, and said very quietly "I sorry Kagome" and he mumbled "you cantouchmyears"

"What?" the sobbing Kagome said, who couldn't understand the last part what Inuyasha said.

"Keh, I said you can touch my ears!" he roughly. Then in a nicer tone he said "Just, please stop crying."

Her tears disappeared. She put on a smile. Had that goofy giggling again, and rub Inuyasha ears. Koga who looked annoyed turn around so he wouldn't see Kagome or Inuyasha now. It was obvious that he was jealous. While that Inuyasha had an annoyed looked while little Kagome touches his ears.

Inuyasha

'She stops crying when I let her touch my ears.' Inuyasha thought. 'Koga over there is jealous. Good! I don't know why Kagome puts up with him.'

He wondered why Kagome was acting like this. Then Sango started to wake up. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's ears. She skips over to Sango. Sango wasn't freaking out. In fact she started to giggle. Inuyasha was listening to what Kagome was saying. "Sango, these will help keep your clothes on. Oh and guess what?"

"What?" Sango giggled.

"Inuyasha let me touch his ears! They're soft and fuzzy. Oh and they are sooooo CUTE!"Kagome said. Then she and Sango went to Ayame. They 'pin' up her clothes and they notice her blood but no cuts or gashes.

"That was when the other pup slashed his sword of nothing and healed her. Hakudoshi did that to her." Koga said in disgust.

Then high pitch voice, that almost sounded like a girl interrupted. "Who the hell you calling pup?"

Inuyasha turn around and saw his half brother, standing up, and Rin next to him. He was little tall then Rin. It took Inuyasha a minute to process. Everyone except Rin and Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru shot them a cute evil glare. Then Inuyasha started to laugh. There was tears in his eyes. "Shut up before I rip your throat out." Sesshomaru said in his new voice.

"Man you hit puberty hard." Koga said.

Then Sango screamed.

Sango

She notices that Kohaku was gone and that the barrier was gone. Then she felt someone touching her butt. She screams and hit Miroku. "MONK!"

"Wow every girl here looks cuter when they are kids. I mean when you're younger you can see clearer. Kagome, Ayame, Rin and Sango… will you bare my children? Since this is a dream you have to say yes and then we can start-" Sesshomaru runs up and punches Miroku in the face.

Miroku was kicked by Koga and Inuyasha threw him on the ground.

"You are one sick bastard!" Inuyasha said

"I hope you don't really dream about this" Koga said sharply

"Do you still think your dreaming now?" high pitch Sesshomaru said.

Miroku starts to laughs once he heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Have you guys notice that the barrier is gone?" Sango asked. "Why do you think why Naraku change us into Kids"

"That's easy. Because now we are an easy kill." Inuyasha said.


	5. Chapter 5 Time and Well, the Well

_**Author note: Disclaimer. Anyway I hope the last chapter was funny. It's only going to get better! Plz review or PM! Tell me what you think. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha**_

**A deadly Playground**

Naraku

"Why are you going to kill them now?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Kkukukukukukukukuk" Naraku did that weird laugh then said "I'm simply wanted to mess with them. They might just get themselves killed, with each other."

Koga

'That monk is covered in bruises, but at least he probably not going after Ayame… no Kagome anymore.' Koga thought.

"Hey, why don't any of Naraku people kill us now?" Koga asked.

"Probably, because he toying with us. Who know maybe he thinks we might kill each other." The demon slayer said. She was sitting next to Ayame giggling. 'Since when they were best friends?' Koga thought.

"Inuyasha can touch your ears again?" Kagome asked innocently. 'Damn that mutt' Koga thought of many ways of killing Inuyasha.

"Koga, Sesshomaru were going to the old hag Kaede, to see if there is a way to change us back. You can come." Inuyasha said.

"I will come" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and the others tried not to laugh at his squeaky girlish voice laugh.

"Yeah I'll come; Ayame needs to be change back soon too." Koga said stubbornly.

On the way back the girls were together giggling, even Rin joined them. Sesshomaru was in front, being quiet as ever. Miroku was in the back from the beating he kept getting from the boys and Sango. Then we got to the human village, Koga looked at Ayame just to see her smile.

Kaede

She was working on her soup when Inuyasha's group and his friends came. She was not sure if she was ready to see what she just saw now. "Lady Kaede!" she heard. The voice was familiar yet she never heard it before. She turns around and a little girl who looked like Kagome hugs her. " I missed you!"

Later…

"So do you know anything?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I do know all you guys must through the well in Kagome's time." Kaede said, "So you guys are safe for now till we find a way to change you guys back."

"How? That's impossible for the rest of us except Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"For the people that that was turn into kids, it is now possible. You are now tied with time. Shippo and Kirara, you must stay." Kaede said.

"Thanks old hag. L-" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha can I touch your ears again?" Kagome begged giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said in defeat.

"What's this Inuyasha?" Kaede said, "why do let her touch your ears?"

"Because she'll cry if I don't." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome… why don't you and your friends find some flowers?" Kaede asked.

All the girls left, "Inuyasha do you know why she is acting like this?" Kaede asked mysteriously.

"No" Inuyasha snorted.

"What age are you now nine? Ten?" Kaede said. "At this age boys are train like men, which explains why you all more mature, right now. Girls don't train like women until twelve. They are in a state of mind of a ten year old so they will act like a ten year old. Do you understand? Their mind is now a ten year old."

Rin

They were at the magical well, all of them standing on the well. They decided they were going to jump together.

"Let's hold hands!" Kagome yelled. Everybody hold hands except Sesshomaru. 'I wish Lord Sesshomaru would for me, hold my hand.' Rin thought.

"3!" they all yelled together

Rin got closer to Sesshomaru hand.

"2!"

Rin grab Sesshomaru's hand.

"1" everyone jumped.

Sesshomaru's hand squeezed back.

_**Author note: aw so cute. Any being a dumb blonde and all the poll is officially up! Bad news I'm going to be starting school tomorrow (why a Thursday?) but on the weekends expect a lot… thanks for the support!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome's Place and Impatient

_**Author note: Hey all I'm going to squeeze another chapter for you all! Review me or PM me, love to hear what you guys say! I'm going to put another poll soon, vote for the one that's up now before I take it down. I wanted say thanks for reading this. BeautyShock out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

**A deadly Playground**

Kagome

'I can't believe it worked, everyone is here. We are all at the shrine.' Kagome thought. They walked in Kagome's home. All, well, most of them were shocked and amazed what the future looked like. The only one didn't was Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome thought hard when she got out of the well, she could have sworn that she saw Rin and Sesshomaru holding hands and even more mysterious was she thought Sesshomaru might have blushed. She knew Rin face was however red. She manages to bring everyone in the house, without running off. "This is where I live." Kagome said it like a song. She opens the door and told everyone to sit in the living room. They all listen except Inuyasha, who fallowed her in the kitchen. "Mommy!" Kagome said.

Kagome's mom turn around and saw little Kagome and little Inuyasha. Her face has every happy, then it's like she seen a ghost. Then she had that reassuring smile back. "What happen dear?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome explain leaving out that Naraku wanted them dead. That actually he played a prank on them and it is dangerous now because of other demons. Now there is six other people, I mean kids in this house.

"Oh, my goodness, I better make snacks. They must be hungry." Kagome's mom said.

"Well we really need some clothes first." Kagome said pointing at her own clothes. 'Oh, I forgot to give Sesshomaru some safety pins. I hope he doesn't get mad at me.' Kagome worried.

"Well, are there any other girls?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yup. There Sango, Ayame, Rin …and me!" Kagome said.

"Well, you and the other girls can most likely fit in your old uniforms, unless they are, well…"Kagome's mom said shamefully

"They're my size. Momma" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Then I buy the boys some clothes." Kagome's mom said without a worry

"Um… mom? Well one girl and one boy have… tails" Kagome said.

"I see… I can fix that." Kagome's mom said "Can I meet them?"

"You sure can!" Kagome said cheerfully. She turns around and saw Inuyasha gone.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was tired of hearing Kagome and her mom babble. So he went to check on the others. They sat there bored and amazed at the same time. Koga looked at Inuyasha and said "Yo, let's arm wrestle." Sesshomaru opens his eyes from a 'fake nap'.

"No" Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong? You afraid you'll get your butt kick by me and Kagome won't like you anymore?" Koga taunted.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. That's you talk about. Can't you take a clue? She doesn't like you." Ayame said sassily annoyed.

"A-Ayamme. It's none of your business! I LOVE KAGOME! I'm not going to marry you, by the way."

Ayame looked like she was slapped in face. Then it looked calm. "Did I mention anything about marriage at all since I been with you? You think I worried about that?" Koga just looked stupid now.

"After Koga, I like to arm wrestle you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his 'new' voice. Everybody stifle a laugh.

"How about this if 'I' win then I get to spend a whole day _alone _with Kagome. If you win I'll lay off of her until we change back." Koga offered.

"DEAL!" Inuyasha declared.

They used the table in the living room. Everybody stared. 'This is too easy' Inuyasha thought. In seconds he beat. Then Koga nodded, he looked like he was going to cry. "A deal is a deal."

"MONK!" Sango said with two SLAPS! "Stop groping me!"

Koga was apologizing Ayame, for reason, he missed because of Sango's outburst. Ayame's back was to Koga while Koga was begging for forgiveness. Then Sesshomaru came up and they started their match. "So help me monk!" Sango said

"Please Ayame!" Koga yelled. Then Inuyasha heard "What is going on here?"

He looked up and saw Kagome holding a box looking mad next to her mom who looked surpised. Sesshomaru slam his hand so hard it broke the table. Inuyasha looked around and saw Koga still pleading and Sango on top of Miroku (who had 2 glowing hand prints on his face) bout to punch him. This one of the many sights to see but Rin is nowhere to be around.


	7. Time Corruption

_**Author note: I have my computer back in my hands now! A new poll is up and please review! XD! I hope you enjoy this story! Luckily Sesshy hasn't killed me for making his voice squeaky and girlish. Anyway here it is….. (Goes to hide)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…its sooo SAD!**

**A deadly Playground**

Kagome

'I was only gone for a few minutes and this is what HAPPENS!' Kagome thought lividly. Miroku was lying down on the floor with Sango on top of him, having her fist in the air aiming at him, just about to punch him. He already has Sango's handprints on his face. Then Ayame and Koga are arguing over something, though it looked more like Koga was begging for something. Then Sesshomaru just broke the table like a twig, arm wrestling Inuyasha. For some reason Kagome was more mad at Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. All of this anger build up inside and she felt angry. She clutched the box full of her old uniforms. When she open her mouth, all that came out was…

"Where is Rin?" She asked calmly.

Sesshomaru bounce up on to his feet and ran up stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome fallowed him. They found Rin on Kagome's bed sweating and what it seems fading. Sesshomaru was by her side and said in that cute helium voice "Rin".

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha said without a care.

Kagome sat there and thought, and then it hit her! Only people who were turned into kids can go through the well, Rin is the same age then before!

"Remember what Lady Kaede said, she said that we could go in the well now because time is twisted up with us. But Rin never change in age." Kagome said.

"Then how did she manage to go through the well?" Sesshomaru asked, while Inuyasha bit his lips from laughing.

"Well that's the easy part, she held on to you and Kagome's hands right?" Inuyasha said with proud. "Now, she can't go back either because of Naraku will kill her."

"What can we do, we can't let her in the hands of Naraku! How can we cure her?" Kagome said in concern.

No one knew except one theory Sesshomaru knew.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru left the room where ill-sicken Rin laid. Sesshomaru went downstairs where the bickering couples were. Sango was still on top of Miroku except that she had her boomerang aimed at him. Sesshomaru grabs Miroku by the collar yanks him off from the ground, making Sango fall on the floor, and Miroku was being dragged off with Sesshomaru.

Once Sesshomaru found a room that wasn't filled with people he asked Miroku "Tell about the cure of time."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I need to know the cure. So tell me now." Sesshomaru demanded out of powerful lil' cute voice "I know you know it, you're a monk."

"Fine but at one coast-"

"How about your life"

"No. I want you to say some things in your squeaky voice."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sesshomaru threaten.

"What will that do for you if I'm dead" Miroku countered.

After thinking awhile, Sesshomaru said "Deal"

After awhile of pretending to be a 'Sango' for Miroku was complete and utterly torture for Sesshomaru, but why was he doing this? However when did he found out how to cure, or hopefully, Rin.

He walked in the room where Rin lays in her fading state. If this didn't cure her then he will go back to his time with Rin and most likely die protecting her in Naraku's hands. At least she'll will be alive little longer. Sesshomaru parted his lips and said as serious as 'the voice' could let him "Leave". Kagome left and Sesshomaru started to have second thoughts. He should have never met Rin. No, after he saved her he should have dropped her off at another village.

He dropped to his knees beside Rin, and then…He paused.

_"The only way to keep someone in time is that person is kissed by the untimely fated person." Miroku said._

Then his lips reached hers.


	8. Chapter 8 Baths

_**Author note: Hey everybody, I'm back! Anyway I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Please, please review and tell me your thoughts! There is a poll up, so VOTE! Sorry there only a little… Let the stories…BEGIN!**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't and will ever own Inuyasha.**_

_**A deadly Playground**_

Sango

'Today has been a little too weird, turning in to a child, Kagome's time, Sesshomaru's voice, and Miroku's kidnapping. However I was glad Kiara was able to come and my other weapons. Kagome was crying, she was blubbering how something with Rin. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Then he slides down the stairs though he seemed a little…off.' Sango thought to herself.

Miroku was in the corner asleep. Finally Rin was to be found. She skipped down like nothing had happen. Kagome ran to Rin and hug her. Her tears were gone. Sango started to pet Kiara her 'mew' and got even cozier in Sango's lap. Then Sango's hand was being pulled. It was Kagome. Then Kagome lured Sango off the ground and said "C'mon I got to treat the girls here." Dragging Sango and eventually along the way Ayame and Rin. They walked up the stairs where she led us into a room. Sango notice that the sun was going to set soon. They entered a pink room. There was a box on Kagome's bed. Kagome went to it and opened it, then she pulled out some clothing. They were like Kagome's now-but navy blue with a ribbon that's goes around the collar part that was a lighter blue. Kagome examined us. Then it clicked to the girls- she was going to give them new clothes.

"I never wore anything like this." Ayame said.

"Yes, it is strange but it's better than these clothes falling off of us." Sango said calmly.

"I don't need new clothes- mine fit me fine," Rin said looking at hers.

"You all going to wear one- in this time people wear different things." Kagome pulled out a shirt and hold it in front of Sango, seeing if it's a fit. Then Kagome notice something.

"Before we try _these_ on, we are going to take a bath-you guys are dirty." Then she dragged everyone down the hall.

"Is there a hot spring in your house, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kind of," Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome took then into a room- Sango was imaging a forest in one of the room. Nope- no forest. Instead it was a lot like Kagome's room- but blue.

'How are we going to bath with no water?' Sango thought.

Soon enough- she found out.

Kagome

It was really hard to get everyone in the bathtub. First they were amazed how the water just appeared when they turned the knob and that the water was hot. Ayame wouldn't leave the knob alone. However they all made it in the tub, Kagome thought the tub was a lot bigger then last time – then remember about Naraku's plan. They kept washing each other hair and backs. Ayame kept getting soap in her eyes. Of course there were lots of giggles.

Once they were clean, they just sat there in the hot water.

"This is… really nice Kagome." Rin said not saying much.

"My hair is much softer then before…" Ayame said.

"Ayame- are you still going after Koga?" Sango asked.

"Ayame and Koga?" Rin asked.

They told Rin the story with Koga and Ayame, the one where Koga promised to marry Ayame. However he doesn't remember the promise.

"That horrible!" Rin announces.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"I will never give up…So Kagome, lay off." Ayame said sassily.

"Kagome doesn't like him that much…" Sango said staring down at the bubbles.

They were a moment of silence and everyone felt awkward.

"Sango likes Miroku!" Kagome shouted, trying break the silence and get the topic off of her.

"Kagome!" Sango said angrily.

"You do!" Rin said shocked.

"I didn't that coming." Ayame said calmly

"Well, Kagome likes Inuyasha!" Sango shot back.

All the girls started to argue. Then Rin splashed everyone with water.

"Did she…?" Ayame said.

"Yes she did…" Sango said agreeing.

"I'm sorry I thought it will calm you three!" Rin panicked.

"Let's get her…"Kagome said evilly.

The war began when the girls splashed each other like there was no tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Start

**Author note: um yeah, I kinda had writer block, I think im cured though! Review to let me know what you think! Beautyshock out!**

Inuyasha

He could hear all of the girls' conversation. How Sango liked Miroku and Ayame desperate acts to have Koga. Then he heard "Kagome likes Inuyasha!" and Kagome didn't respond. Could this whole time Kagome liked me? Then he remembered what Kaede said "Kagome's mind is like a child." Maybe this was her crazy mind crush? This thought damper his mood. Then he heard "MONK!" Inuyasha ran back up there and dragged Miroku away from the girls.

"You are a sick pervert, you know?" Inuyasha said.

"I just wanted to make sure they were ok." Miroku said sweetly innocent voice.

He went back down and notices that Sesshomaru was gone, and so was Koga. He fallowed they're scent, while still dragging Miroku, which lead them outside. Koga and Sesshomaru were fighting each other. They didn't look like they were fighting because they were mad at each other.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think Mutt! We are practicing to fight because we are weak now." Koga said.

"Listen brother, do you think that you are now able to wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said in his voice.

Now that Inuyasha thinks about it, could he?

Then he pulled out his Tetsusaiga, to find out the answer.

Kagome

Everyone was dressed, everyone sort of wearing the same Ideal uniform but they all looked different. Ayame had to wear a skirt, because of her tail. Sango chose to wear pants. Rin wanted the skirt. Kagome wore shorts. Then as for the tops Rin wore a cute pullover sweater, Ayame wore a Ribbons in her hair, and Sango had a Baseball cap. They looked great.

They went downstairs and Kagome asked her mother (who was cooking a butt load of food) "Where is Inuyasha and the others?"

"They went outside to practice Karate or something like that. Oh honey, you all look so cute! Kagome, may I ask why you are do young?"

First Kagome was concern about the boys. Where they fighting to the death? Then answered her mom "It will wear off soon."

The girls went outside to see Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha trying to lift the Tetsusaiga back in it case thingy. Sesshomaru just stood there to watch.

They finally put it back. Kagome can almost see bromance going on.

"So the Tetsusaiga can be change in form-" Miroku said.

"But its too heavy to lift." Inuyasha finished.

That is a serious problem.


	10. Chapter 10 BIG FIGHTS!

_**Author Note: WELL, I glad I back,I sooo sorry about not updating. I hope you plz plz plz can forgive me. Anyway, did you forget chapter 3? If you don't recognize this chapter I suggest you read chapter 3 again! Leaving off that note PLZ REVIEW and let me know what you think! BeautyShock Out!**_

**A deadly Playground**

Kagura

Kikyo manage to let the wounded soldiers escape. Damn! Why does Naraku want me messing with this priestess?

"Witch Leave!" Kikyo commanded. "Or I'll kill you!" She drew her bow.

I answered back with a smile, pulled out my fan and said "Dance of the Dragon!"

Kikyo didn't hesitate and shot my tornados making them dissolve.

"You are a fool." Kikyo said.

Then I did another attack. "Dance of the Dead!"

All the soldiers that didn't make it arose and went after Kikyo. Of course she wasn't fooled and went after me shooting another arrow after me. My left hand was pinned to a tree. "Dance of the Blades!" She moved away. The arrow was trying to purify me. I grew sweaty. A crazy thought went in my head. She tried to shoot my other hand and I said "Wind gust!" it barely deflected arrow. But I realized there was another and knocked off my fan out of hand.

She drew another arrow and aimed. Then pulled back, and started to walk away.

"Come Back!" I yelled.

She turned around and said "Why do not value life?"

"How can you when you don't even have freedom?" I snapped back.

She didn't answer back.

"Come on and finish me off!" I yelled. I hope my plan does work.

"KILL ME!" I yelled.

"As you wish." Kikyo answered, even sounded a little sad. Does she pity me?

Kikyo draw her arrow,

Then aimed,

And let go of the bow string.

Kagome

"Inuyasha? Can I rub your ears please?" Kagome said.

"No," Inuyasha pouted. He couldn't use the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, stop pouting and make a plan, stupid." Sesshomaru said in his cute lil' voice.

Kagome's eyes started to water, and stifle a cry.

"there you go again and made Kagome cry," Koga said " You are the worst, I would made her happy and never let her cry."

Inuyasha stood up and said to Koga "Stupid! You're the one that trapped in the stupid barrier _before _me! You aren't even post to be here."

Koga shut up.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome "leave me alone! I trying to do something!"

Agianist the wall where Miroku, Sango, and Ayame.

"Looks like he blew off his cap" Miroku said calmly.

"I wonder what's going to happen next?" Sango wonder.

"I bet you she going to have a crying fest." Ayame said.

"Your on, I bet Inuyasha is going to get it." Sango said.

"I bet that Koga is going to intervene." Miroku said.

Kagome sat down and cried wildly.

"Look on what you did you stupid pup!" Koga stood up for Kagome.

"She'll get over it." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome stood up and screamed "SIT!"

Inuyasha plummets to the ground and Kagome jumped on top of him. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she said as she was jumping up and down on him.

"K—aagg—ooommmeeeeeee! Ssssssstttttttooooopppp!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" she continued.

Once she got tired she slowed down, and got off her Inuyasha trampoline. Inuyasha, now all beat up sat up, looking dazed. Kagome sat by Inuyasha yawn, touched Inuyasha's ears, made a soft giggle. With another yawn she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango, Ayame and Miroku exchanged money.

Before you know it, Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha.

And slept peacefully.

_**BeautyShock: Aww that soo cute!**_

_**Inuyasha: You that was CUTE? I just got freakin' beat up!**_

_**Beautyshock: Boo hoo. Tell me y'all what you think!**_


End file.
